Peace, Love, & Jonas
by littlemisssavetheworld24
Summary: My name is Lizzie Hunter, and I live in Wyckoff, NJ. I've been best friends with the Jonas Brothers for as long as I can remember. But what happens when the come back and I find myself falling for one of them? Summary doesn't do it any justice. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

Peace, Love, and Jonas

Why hello there, how may I help you? Oh right, this is the part where I tell you about me. Well my name is Elizabeth Lana Hunter. I live in Wyckoff, New Jersey. That's right ladies and gents, where the Jonas Brothers are from. Actually, they've been my neighbors since...well forever. I'm 18-years-old, the same as Joe. My younger sister Bridget, or as I like to call her Bee is 15...like Nick, and my older sister's name is Grace. She's twenty, like Kevin. Now I know that right now that Nick, Joe, and Kevin live in California. But they still own their house over here in Wycky (The nickname I gave for my town...I give names and/or nickname to everything and everyone.) But finally, after a year of just IMing and texting and calling and e-mailing and writing and anything else you can think of, the three brothers are finally coming back. And quite frankly, I just can't wait.

But, before we get started with this fascinating story, I'll tell you what I look like. For my hair, I have long, curly, dark brown hair. Kind of like Miley Cyrus's. I have big blue eyes, I've had a total of three pimples in my whole life (All on a date, might I add) and I have about a million freckles all over my body. Oh, and one more thing. Never call me Elizabeth. My name is Lizzie. Or, as Joe Jonas likes to call me 'Lizard'. He's just _so_ creative. Please not the sarcasam.

A/N: Hello world! Lauren here. I just wanted to say that I am not exactly new at this whole story-writing process (I have an account on but this is my first JoBros fic. Please tell me if you like it in later chapters, I promise to update as soon as possible. Oh, and Lizzie has a lot of qualities like me...just to let you know. Like the whole nickname process thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Off-Limits

I sat with my back turned to the Jonas' house, cell phone in hand, chewing on my nails, and listening to Grace and Bee talk about how they couldn't wait for Frankie, Joe, Nick, and Kevin to get back. Neither could I, believe me. But the thing is, I've never been one to go all 'Oh My God Crazy' with my sisters. With my very best friend in the world, Joseph Adam Jonas, yes...I could most definetly go 'Oh My God Crazy'. But only with him. That's what I miss so much about those damn Jonas boys.

I just stared at my cell phone waiting for Joe to text me and say "GUESS WHAT!" and I would text back saying "WHAT?!?!" as if I was really excited. And then he would tell me to turn around, and he would be standing there with a huge smile on his face. It's just something Joe would do.

I was so caught up in my thoughts about what Joe would do to surprise me when he got here, I didn't notice Grace and Bee stop talking and instead start smiling like idiots. The next thing I know, I being blind-folded my some mysterious man...okay I admit it wasn't that mysterious...well really blindfolded by his hands actually, and I hear him say "Guess who, Lizard?"

I turned aruond and smiled. "JOE!" I screamed, seeing his beaming face shining down on me in the morning sunlight. I stood up and gave him a huge bear hug. I turned my head and saw Grace do this to Kevin and Bee do the same to Nick. Then when everyone broke apart we all yelled at the same time "SWITCH!" and I rushed over to Nick, while Grace went for Joe, and Bee went to Kevin. I gave Nick a hee-uge hug, and I switched my direction toward Joe and Grace, where I heard some funny noises. I just laughed at the scene. Joe was smushing up Grace into the most uncomfortable hug imaginable, and I buried my face in Nick's chest giggling like crazy. We all swicthed again, and this little fiasco happens everytime I see Kevin. (Don't worry we don't really like each other!)

"Oh my...Kevin Jonas, the love of my life is that _you?_" I screamed so loud everyone stopped in mid-hug. It would've been a funny sight if you were watching the other four instead of Kevin and me declaring our 'love' for each other.

"Elizabeth Hunter! My one true love!" he replied smiling like a moron. I threw my head back and laughed, while he just smiled again and said "Come give me a hug, twerp." Yeah...he still calls me twerp. But that's okay, I still love Kevin anyways.

We were just about to break-up into our respectable best friend groups, when all of a sudden a pure ball of energy came flying out from behind Joe and attacked me screaming "LIZZIEEEEEEE!" I laughed again as I swung Frankie around in a circle.

"FRANKIEEEEEEE!" I screamed, imitating him. We both laughed, and fell on the ground. I have a serious laughing problem if you couldn't already tell. Joe stretched out his hand and hoisted me up. I brushed the dirt of of my clothes and _now_ we broke up into our respectable best friend groups. Kevin and Grace, Joe and I, and Nick and Bee. We did this all the time before they moved away.

"So, m'lady, where to?" Joe asked as I linked arms with him and walked down the street. Yeah...neither of us could drive. How sad is that? Well it's not sad actually, it's just plain _pathetic._ But that's okay, we probably would've forgotten we could drive even if we did have our licsenses because we were so used to walking all the time.

"Hmm...how about..." I started off, but there was no need to finish.

"THE MALL!" we both shouted at the same time, and we started laughing like crazy. I had to lean on Joe to stop me from laughing so much. When I eventually stopped, Joe was still laughing a little and I couldn't help but notice how amazingly cute he looked. Wait a minute...no. I do _not_ think Joe Jonas is cute! He is my best friend...way off limits. Right? Right...I think.

You could obviously tell I was having a fight within my brain, because Joe looked at me and said "Don't strain yourself there, Lizzie. We both know you're no good when it comes to figuring things out." I playfully punched him at this, but I had to admitt it was true.

I was an extremely smart student when it came to like stuff like math, science, literature, stuff like that. But on other things, like tying knots...trying to figure out how to work a stapler-remover (Which actually aren't that hard to work...) or maybe even pronouncing words like Asylum correctly...well I was just hopeless. So I guess you could call me half and half. Smart/Dumb. That's me. That doesn't even make sense...well there you go. The non-smart side of me.

We walked all the way to the mall, and when we stepped in I had a perfect conversation starter. "So Joe, did you see the new episode of Blues Clues?" I asked smiling. I loved Blues Clues, so did Nick. But Joe, Kevin, Grace, and Bee were all Barney fans. I mean seriously what do they see in that gigantic talking purple blob? Blue is so much cooler.

"They still have new episodes of that show?" he asked laughing a little. I pondered this for a minute or so...trying to think of up of something to say in reply. These things take me a while.

"I honestly don't know. It was new to me though. Anyways, let's switch subjects." I said after thinking my answer through and through making sure it didn't sound ridiculous. I tend to do that a lot.

"Okay, so what store do you want to go to first?" Joe asked as we passed a bunch of girls staring at a Jonas Brothers poster on the wall. It's a good thing they were staring at that instead of us because 1.) Everyone would've though we were going out seeing as my arm was around his waist, and his were around my shoulders. 2.) They would've started chasing us like crazy. And 3.) That would be the end of our shopping trip.

"Well...I was thinking Victoria's Secret." I said honestly, giggling at the disgusted look on Joe's face. I had brought him in there once, and he was lucky I didn't ask if he though the pink-lace bra I wanted to buy was hott. You know I still wonder what he would've said.

"Since I haven't seen you in forever, and I just love you so much Elizabeth Lana Hunter...yes we can go into Victoria's Secret. But only if we can go into...uhmm...if we can go into...Wal-Mart." He replied smiling. I rolled my eyes. He loved Wal-Mart, and I hated it. It was cheap...they had crappy stuff...except for their food. And Joe absolutely loved it there. And he knew I would rather die then be seen shopping inside Wal-Mart. Oh well, I really needed a new pair of sweats...and not to mention a few bras but I would'nt buy those in front of Joe.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. He smiled. But then we walked into Victoria's Secret, and his smile dropped. We were in Thong-Heaven. Joe hated thongs. This was going to be good.

I looked around for a while, and actually so did Joe. After about 10 minutes of looking, Jo came up to me holding a hot pink double d cup bra. "Ooh la la, isn't this sexy?" He asked holding it up to his chest. I snatched it away and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Joe, especially on you. But I think it's not the right cup size." I said bursting into a fit of giggles. He made one of those 'Are you calling my boobs SMALL?' look and I laughed even more. I decided not to buy anything here...at least not with Joe standing right next to me.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Joe nodded happily, and yet again I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. No, no, no. Snap out of it, Lizzie. I told myself. He's your best friend. Comepletely off-limits.

But what I didn't know is that Joe was sneaking a peek at me, thinking the same thing as me. Off-limits.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Nemo

When Joe and I got back to the house, I was loaded with bags from places like HOLLISTER, Aeropostale, Urban Outfitters, and Joe was loaded with more of my bags, and a ton of bags from Wal-Mart.

Just as we brought all the bags into the house, both of our cell-phones vibrated. I got a text from Bee and Joe got a text from Nick. They both told us that they were in the park and that Kevin and Grace were out to eat.

We both got hungry, so we went into the kitchen to find some good food. As we were in the middle of eating tacos, my little sister Mackenzie and Frankie walked in. Did I mention I had a sister the same age as Frankie, too? Well...I do.

"Hiya, Kenz!" Joe said. Everyone called Mackenzie Kenz, except for Frankie. He called her Mack, because it was a boy's name and when he talked about her to other people it made it sound as if he had a boy for a best friend. And Frankie explained how he couldn't possibly be thought of having a _girl_ as a best friend. Kenz didn't care though.

"Hi Joe!" Kenz said. She gave him a hug, and grabbed a cheese-string stick thing out of the refridgerator and Frankie did the same. They walked outside and sat down on the playset our parents had built when Kevin and Grace were only 2.

"I wonder what Nick and Bee are doing in the park." Joe said, adding lettuce to his taco. He had a point, there wasn't much to do in the park except walk around once, buy a hot dog and watch the little kids play 'football'. And the park wasn't exactly big so it was easy to get tired of. But, seeing as this is Nick and Bee we're talking about...

"Well I know what Bee wishes they were doing..." I said turning my head to look at Joe. He swallowed and returned the gaze, but his was confused while mine was full of knowledge-ness. I don't think that's a word...but oh well.

"What makes you say that?" asked Joe, smiling a little.

"Are you kidding me? Bee's had a crush on Nick since they were in Middle School...like 6th grade maybe. All she does is talk about him and what they did the other day or stuff like that. She has no clue that Grace and I know, though." I replied, looking down at my plate trying to figure out what I should put on my taco this time.

"Really?" Joe asked. I nodded. "Well that's a good thing. Nick has like Bee for eternity, he just thinks she's not interested at all. I keep telling him he should ask her out or something, but he just down-right refuses saying something like 'It's not worth it...I'll just get my heart-broken when she says no.' or something like that."

I choked on the taco I was currently chewing. This was perfect. Bee was practically in love with Nick, and he likes her too. Wait a minute...does this mean that best friends _aren't_ off-limits? Because then I am entirely entitled to like Joseph. I'll have to ask Grace what she thinks...she knows everything there is to be known about liking someone.

"I think we should let them get together by themselves though. You know..no interfering or anything like that." I said, looking at Joe again. "If they really are meant to be...well it'll all work out without our help."

Joe nodded. "I totally agree with you." I was shocked. That was like literally the first time in years that he actually agreed with me on something. But I wasn't going to question it. He might take it back, and I didn't want to risk that.

Then all of a sudden the door opened and Nick and Bee walked in, closely followed by Grace and Kevin. I looked at the clock. It read 6:00. Wow times flies. It was then that I realized we had nothing to do for the rest of the night.

"Hey guys!" I said as they sat down next to us. "What do you want to do tonight?"

They all shrugged and Kevin said "How about a movie?" We all nodded in agreement, and even though she knew the answer Grace asked what movie we wanted to watch.

"FINDING NEMO!" We all replied at the same time. We started to laugh, and everyone sat down and ate except for Grace and Kevin (Who just went out to eat in case you forgot).

We started the movie around 8:00, and I totally forget what we did to fill up the two hours in between when everyone got home, and when we started the movie. I sat down on the couch, and Joe sat next to me. Kevin and Grace leaned against the foot-rest, while Nick sat in the most-comfortable chair while Bee sat on his lap. I smiled to myself when I saw this.

I fell asleep about half-way through the movie, leaning against something that I was not entirely sure what it was then. I woke up to a flash of light, and Nick, Kevin, Bee, and Grace smiling really stupidly.

"What are you smiling for?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I turned my head to find that I had fallen asleep leaning against Joe's chest, who was also currently asleep.

"Well you two just looked so cute together we decided to take a picture." Grace said shrugging. I blushed. Like really, _really_ red. They thought we looked cute together?

I held out my hand for the digital camera and looked at the picture. I had to admitt, it really was cute. I was snuggled up into Joe's shoulder, and his arms were carelessly wrapped around me. Well that's embarassing.

"Well, uhmm I'm really tired I think I'm going to bed." I said yawning. It was at this time when Joe woke up. Everyone agreed they were tired, and we all said good-bye heading upstairs to our rooms.

But of course, before I went to sleep everynight I would go out onto the balcony that my room leads to and climb onto the roof with a blanket. Joe always did this too, and we would watch the stars at night. You see, our rooms are directly across from each other, and he had the same balcony thing. It was traditional for us to just sit there under the blankets, looking up at the stars.

And that's exactly what I planned to do when I heard Bee and Grace's door shut. They didn't know we ever did this. Neither did Nick or Kevin.

A/N: I'd like to give props for my bestest friend ever Kellie for helping me with this chapter. And not to mention some more of the story seeing as we talked about it over the phone for like ever. Hope you guys liked it. I promise I'll put the chapter up with Joe and Lizzie looking at the stars soon. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Stars

When I was sure everyone was asleep, or at least wouldn't see me climb out of my window, I grabbed my _Hollister_ hoodie and a blanket. Joe would bring the pillows, it's just how we do things. But of course, we both brought a flashlight. I don't actually know why...I mean I don't see why we would need it, but we bring one anyways.

When I got to the roof, Joe had already jumped the 3 feet between our roof and his. "Hey stranger" I said to him as I sat down. He handed me a pillow and I threw the blanket over us.

"The stars look beautiful tonight..." Joe said lamely, probably hoping to start a conversation. He was never good at this stuff. 'Mhmmm' I mumbled in agreement as I layed my head on his chest, and moved closer to him so I wasn't as cold. He hugged me tight, and I had a feeling deep down inside my stomach that this was meant to be. Joe and me, just laying here, looking at the stars...madly in love. Of course we hadn't quite gotten to the last part yet. But I knew my share of that step was developing.

I started to get tired easily, and after about 30 minutes of just sitting there in complete silence, I was off. I fell asleep on Joe, and he didn't do anything about it. If I was awake, I would've seen him smile, squeeze me tighter, and say sadly "Just friends..." before he comepletely fell asleep.

"Aww Nick, aren't they so cute together?" I heard Bee ask. I was awake, but my eyes were still shut. Want to know why? Because I was asleep on my roof, wrapped up in Joe's arms and the sunlight just burned.

"Most definetly." Nick replied. I felt Joe twitch his hand underneath the blanket. So I wasn't the only one awake. I squeezed his hand so he knew I was awake. "Hey look...Joe's smiling."

"Haha, so is Lizzie" Bee said. Oh shit, we gave ourselves away. "Wait a minute...Lizzie never smiles in her sleep. Alright you lovebirds you can open your eyes now. And there go the smiles..."

I sat up, fully awake now not caring about the brightness. "Don't call us lovebirds...and don't call us cute together. Ever." I said. Joe nodded in agreement. My heart dropped about 5 feet. He didn't want us to be called lovebirds...that means he doesn't like me. But of course. I did say that too. But I was only saying that because I didn't want them to think we liked each other or anything...so mayb-

"Fine, don't be so...un-Lizzie-ish." Bee said, staring at me and interrupting my thoughts. "But you guys did look cute together. You did last night too. If you don't believe me go take a look at the picture."

"What picture?" Joe asked confused. Ohh, that's right. He wasn't awake for the whole 'looking cute snuggled up sleeping on the couch' fiasco. Well he didn't have to see that picture, not if I could help it at least.

"Oh the picture of when we were 5 and animal kissing in the sandbox." I said turning to look at Nick and Bee, pleading with my eyes they wouldn't say 'No the picture of the two of you sleeping during the movie...' and so on.

"Oh, that picture. I've already seen that one about 500 times seeing as it's our moms' favorite picture on Earth." He replied. Getting up, and sticking out a hand to help me up.

"So anyways, what do you want to do today?" Nick asked as we all climbed back into my room. I guess Nick had come over, seeing as he was standing right outside of my window right next to Bee, instead of right outside of Joe's window alone, with Bee outside of mine.

"Hmmm...a snowball fight." I said, looking up at the sky. Everyone turned to look at me giving me a weird look.

"Uhmm, hey Liz I hate to break it to you...but there's no snow..." Joe said, also looking at the sky as if I could see snow starting to fall, and it just hadn't landed yet. Obviously there was none there so he looked back towards all of us.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go change into some real clothes and check the weather forecast for today. Nick and Joe, you guys go change and I'll IM you to tell you the weather. Then come back over here in 20." I said. Nick and Joe nodded and turned around, jumped out of my window and across the space back onto their roof, going back into Joe's room.

I yawned as I sat down in the chair in front of my laptop. I signed onto AIM. My screename was so original...elizabethhunter. Grace's was gracehunter, Bee's was bridgethunter, Joe's was josephjonas, Nick's was nicholasjonas, and Kevin's was kevinjonas. Wow. So creative. And I'll bet you any money when Frankie and Kenz get a screename it'll be frankjonas and mackenziehunter. Hah. Then we would know they really were related to us, seeing as we doubt that all the time.

**nicholasjonas:** ayyy you.

**elizabethhunter:** nicky!

**nicholasjonas:** i said dont call me that

**elizabethhunter:** and ive listened to u since...when?

**nicholasjonas:** good point...whats the weatherr?

**elizabethhunter: **SNOW THIS AFTERNOON THROUGH TOMORROW!

**nicholasjonas:** hahaa

**elizabethhunter: **yeahh babayyy

**nicholasjonas:** a'ight. me and the joester will be over in a few. ohh and lizzie?

**elizabethhunter:** yeahh?

**nicholasjonas:** u guys rlly did look cute this mornin. just sayin

**elizabethhunter:** uhmm thx.

**nicholasjonas:** c u in a few

**elizabethunter:** yeah...tootles.

I couldn't help but smile when Nick said we looked cute together. And I mean, yes, I do have to admitt one thing. I have offically fallen for Joseph Adam Jonas...my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Magical Powers

"Lizard, what are you _doing?_" I heard Joe ask. I was sitting in the middle of our yard Indian Style, meditating. I opened one eye and looked at him.

"Meditating." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yes I can see that, but _why?" _Nick asked. I opened both of my eyes this time and gave Bee, Nick, and Joe the look. The look. They hated the look. I won't go into details what the 'look' is, because it might frighten you out of your mind.

"I am calling the snow gods." I said, putting on a completely serious face. Nick and Bee were extremely bad at being serious, and at this they burst out laughing. And this was like an extreme laughing fit, no lie.

Joe sat down next to me and took me hand. He put on a fake voice and said "Oh mighty god of snow, wet droplets that are white which fall from the sky. Hear our prayer and grant our wish of SNOW!"

I started to laugh, and fell into Joe's lap laughing. Joe put his hand over my mouth and I gave him the look again. He pointed at Nick and Bee. I turned my head only to find Bee laying in the snow...with Nick on top of her. How cute is that?

I sat up straight and found Joe's hand. I squeezed it, which is like sign language for 'This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for'. We sat in complete silence as Bee and Nick just looked each other in the eyes, completely unaware that we were sitting here.

And then...it happened. Nick leaned down and _finally_ their lips connected in l.o.v.e. Then the kiss deepend. And Bee lifted her hand and shooed us away, not breaking the kiss. Joe and I got the message and we turned around and walked inside.

"They really are meant to be." I said looking out the window at Bee and Nick, who were now enjoying their own private make-out session. I giggled a little and found Joe had wrapped his arms around my waist. Tingles shot up my spine, and my heart fluttered violently.

"I know two other people that are really meant to be." whispered Joe, his breath tickling my ear. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows. "You wanna know who?"

"I would _love_ to know who, dear Joseph." I replied dramatically. I turned around in his arms and placed my hands gently against his chest. I titled my head a little and he did the same. We both leaned in.

"You a-" Joe started, but then Kevin and Grace burst through the door and Joe and I quickly changed our pose, hoping they hadn't noticed our almost-kiss. "Aww aren't they so cute?" Joe asked, pointing out the window at Bee and Nick who had finally stopped kissing. Nick was whispering something to Bee and Bee was smiling, nodding, and twisting one of Nick's curls around her finger. And then they saw us looking at them and shot us dirty looks before standing up, kissing once more, and coming back inside.

"Nick and Bee are probably together by now." Joe informed Grace and Kevin. The gave him a quizzical look and I quickly added "They just had a mini-make out session."

"Oh." Was all we got in reply. Nick and Bee walked in, holding hands and the four of us starting clapping and wholf-whistling like crazy.

"Look!" I said pointing out the window. Everyone turned and I said "Snow!"

"You know something?" Nick said. We all looked at him. He looked at Bee, kissed the top of her head and said "I think snow has magical romancing powers."


	6. Note

This note is going to **all** of my stories, and please make sure you read the entire thing. I am taking a break from FanFiction, but all of my stories will be left up for other people to read. I'm not quitting the stories, but life is getting kind of hectic with all of the stuff I have to do, and I just don't have time. I'll be coming back probably between Septemeber-October, and no sooner than that. When I come back, I'll post another one of these notes.

Also, I have a story called I Met Him At A Red Sox Game on buddy4u. com, and the link is below. Check it out, and when I finish this story and (if any) the sequel(s), I'll be back on here in no time.

Much Love,

Lauren. 3

www . /view/?uI+Met+Him+At+A+Red+Sox+Game

Get rid of the spaces between www and ., and . and buddy4u. THE CHAPTERS ARE IN THE SUBPAGES SECTION! Just thought I'd say something, (:


End file.
